


sweater weather

by lost_pastelprince



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Chloe Valentine - Freeform, Confessions, F/F, Fear of Thunderstorms, Fluff, Girl/Girl, Kissing, Pinkberry, brooke lohst - Freeform, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_pastelprince/pseuds/lost_pastelprince
Summary: Chloe Valentine was the last person you'd guess to have a fear of thunderstorms. But she does. Only one person can really calm her down, and it leads to something better than she could've ever imagined.





	sweater weather

Brooke began to walk home, feeling a few rain drops fall on her face. The weather was no stranger to the residents of the city in New Jersey, but Brooke always got excited when it began to rain.  
It gave the girl a chance to sit in her room cuddled in a sweater and binge watch Netflix. Score. She held her hand out, letting the drops of rain land on her hand and splash. She grinned widely, hurrying home as fast as she could without running.  
Maybe she would invite Chloe over too. Ironically, the two girls haven’t gotten a lot of time to spend together, which made Brooke slightly sad, due to the fact that she might have a giant crush on Chloe Valentine.  
How cliche was it that she was in love with her best friend? She wasn’t exactly sure if the other was straight or not, but she was too scared to even ask.  
Every once in a while, Michael, Rich and Brooke would get together or call each other and just talk about their gay crushes on their best friends. Michael was lucky enough to actually get together with Jeremy, and the other two knew exactly how happy he was, from the way he would talk about their relationship all the time. Rich and Brooke didn’t mind, though. It gave them a sliver of hope, knowing that they maybe had a chance with their crushes.  
Would crush be the right word, anyway? It was more like Brooke was in love in Chloe. Crush was what she would call what she had with Jeremy. Jeremy was a really nice and sweet boy, of course, but dating him didn’t feel exactly.. right.  
Brooke hurried her pace, nearing her house. The rain had started to pick up, drenching Brooke and her clothes. She grimaced a little, flinging the door open and rushing up the stairs.  
Outside, there was a clap of thunder and a flash of lightning quickly, making her look out her window and gasp audibly.  
“Yay! Thunderstorm!” she cheered, changing into her pajamas and tying her hair up into a ponytail. As always, she wore an oversized sweater, but this time she was adorned in pajamas shorts, hardly reached halfway down her thighs. The sweater nearly covered the shorts completely, and Brooke honestly felt really cute wearing them.  
Throwing a blanket over her, she turned her computer on and navigating to Netflix. She decided to watch cartoons, deciding on Lilo and Stitch.

It was about twenty minutes of silence, other than the laptop, until her phone rang. Brooke peered over, Chloe’s contact name on her screen. She grinned widely, answering it.  
“Chloe! What’s up?” she asked, bringing her knees to her chest and laying her head on her knees.  
Instantly, she heard sniffs and little hiccups from the other side.  
“Chlo... Is something wrong?” Brooke asked softly, worried for her best friend and crush.  
“I-It’s the... t-the rain.. I-I’m..” Chloe stammered, trailing off, “No.. Y-you’ll laugh at m-me.. It’s c-childish..” Brooke frowned, wanting to hug the taller girl so badly.  
“I won’t judge you, I swear. Please, tell me? I wanna help you.” she responded, standing up and pulling some socks onto her feet. Searching her room, she found a pair of shoes and her keys to the car on the dresser.  
“O-okay... I’m... G-god, I’m p-pathetic. I’m.. af-fraid of t-thunderstorms... Y-you c-c-can laugh now.” Chloe cried into the phone, her face twisted into fear.  
“I’m not going to laugh at you, Chlo. I’m gonna come over to your house, okay? Give me like ten minutes. I’ll stay on the phone with you.” Brooke whispered soothingly, racing out of the house. Neither of her parents were home, and they really wouldn’t care where Brooke was going in the first place so it wouldn’t matter anyway.  
Speeding out of her driveway, she continued to calm Chloe as best as she could while she was driving. At one point, she began to sing Sweater Weather by the Neighborhood to Chloe softly, her singing voice not the best considering she hadn’t sung in such a long time.  
The rain was really pouring down, making driving a slight nightmare. At this point, however, Brooke would do anything for the taller girl she admired so very much. She hadn’t changed, still in her pajamas and only wearing her ballet flats.  
In just a short amount of time, she pulled in front of Chloe’s house. Brooke went as fast as she could, racing up to her best friend’s door, her short legs carrying her.  
Not even bothering to knock on the door, she flung the door open and ran up the stairs. She had basically memorized the map of Chloe’s house, rushing towards the girl’s room.  
“Chlo? I’m here!” she whispered, peeking into the room.  
Chloe was huddled in the corner of her room on top of her bed. She had the blanket over her head and she was slightly shaking. Brooke’s heart broke just looking at her crush like this.  
“Oh.. Chloe.. come here.” she said, walking over to the taller girl and wrapping her in a hug as best as she could, considering how much taller Chloe was.  
“I-I’m s-s-sorry, this is stupid.. Y-you don’t h-have to be here..” Chloe stuttered out, tears streaming down her face. Brooke shook her head, resting her head on Chloe’s shoulder.  
“I want to be here with you, Chloe. I wouldn’t want the best person in my life to be upset. It’s nothing to be ashamed of, we all have fears that seem silly.” Brooke attempted to calm her as best as she could. As far as she could tell, it seemed to be working. Chloe had stopped shaking completely and she was breathing a lot better now.  
“W-what? R-r-really? What are y-you afraid of?” she asked, looking down at the blonde girl on her shoulder. Brooke laughed, not afraid to share anything with Chloe.  
“This is kinda stupid, but I’m afraid of hand dryers. They’re so loud and since they’re in bathrooms, the noise just echoes.” Brooke smiled slightly, which in turn, made the taller girl smile too.  
The two just sat in silence for a while, sitting together as Chloe calmed down. It made both happy to have the other in their company.

Chloe’s heart swelled just thinking about Brooke laying her head on her shoulder. Her beautiful blonde hair fell onto her chest, and sometimes, Brooke would stop doing whatever she was doing to adjust it, and Chloe loved when she did that.  
In reality, Chloe just really loved anything Brooke would do. The way that Brooke would laugh, her tongue sticking out of her mouth a little and her eyes closing. Sometimes, if something was really funny, her face would turn pink. It was just the cutest thing ever, and Chloe felt her face turn pink as well.  
She loved when Brooke would wear those big sweaters, they seemed to swallow the small girl’s frame as she would flap her sleeves around. Michael and Brooke would always hit each other with their sweaters, as Jeremy and Chloe would have to drag them away so they didn’t actually hurt anyone.  
If Brooke really wanted something, she would get this little voice where she would whine like a little child, and it was so cute to Chloe.  
“But Chlooooooeeeeeeee!” Brooke would whine, tugging on Chloe’s jacket like a kid. Chloe would just smile and agree to whatever Brooke was proposing, usually Pinkberry.  
That girl really loved Pinkberry. At least once a week, she would show up to lunch with frozen yogurt, usually accompanied by Michael with his slurpees.  
Jeremy and Chloe had come to the conclusion that the two were obsessed. Though, they wouldn’t do anything about it.... they had their reasons.  
After school sometimes, Jeremy, Chloe and Jake would hang out. Brooke, Michael and Rich would all disappear together to go do.. whatever they did. Chloe felt slightly jealous seeing Brooke with other people, but she knew that Brooke didn’t have any sort of romantic feelings for either boys.  
While hanging out, the three usually ended up talking about their gay crushes. They don’t know how it happened, but it was usually Chloe that would just yell something about Brooke.  
“She’s just so cute! It’s actually not fair!” she would complain, throwing her hands over her face. Jake would always burst out laughing, and Jeremy would suppress his laughter.  
“How do you always end up talking about Brooke? We weren’t even talking about anything related to her. We were talking about science homework.” Jake joked, and would usually punch Chloe in the shoulder jokingly.  
“It’s called love, Jake. Jeremy can vouch for me, our crushes are cute.”  
“Boyfriend for me, at least.” Oh right, Jeremy was the lucky one in the group and actually got with Michael. Thanks to Chloe and Jake, might she add. They were the ones who set it up since it was completely obvious that they were in love.  
Wait. Is that was Brooke and Chloe were like? Was it obvious that they were completely obsessed with the other? Oh god, it must be.

Snapping out of her daydream, she took a deep breath and looked at Brooke, who was looking at her with what seemed like stars in her eyes. Chloe really wanted to tell her how she really felt, but what if Brooke hated her? Love is so hard.  
“Hey, Brooke? I can tell you anything right?” she asked nervously as Brooke positioned herself to face Chloe. She raised an eyebrow but nodded.  
“Yeah, of course! What’s up? You’re not like... dying or anything, right?” she joked, making Chloe’s heart pound again.  
“Nah, I just... I like someone, like a lot. But the problem is, I don’t know if they- if she- likes me back.” she said, running a hand through her hair.  
“Oh! Well, I’d just say that you should tell her, no matter if you think she’ll like you back! It’s better to be honest than to hide your feelings! So, who’s the lucky girl?” Brooke replied, nudging Chloe with her elbow playfully. Chloe sighed shakily and smiled.  
“It’s... it’s, uh, you? I really like you Brooke, and like you said, it’s better to be honest. I get it if you don’t like me like that, but I just... Ah! I love you so much!” Chloe spilled her heart, feeling her face heat up and heart pound.  
Brooke was silent for about ten seconds, trying to process what was happening. Chloe... liked... her? As in, more than a friend?  
“But... how?” she finally spoke up, wringing her hands. Her face was as red as the other girl’s, their knees pressing together. Chloe laughed out loud, making Brooke’s heart stop for a second.  
“How not?! Brooke, you’re absolutely perfect! Your hair, your face, your eyes! Oh my God, don’t even get me started on your smile! Or your laugh, Jesus Christ, Brooke. I love you so much.. I don’t even think I can express with it words. You’re just amazing to me, completely incredible.” Chloe responded, taking Brooke’s hands. They were slightly warm and sweaty, but she knew that her’s probably weren’t any better.  
“C-can... Can I kiss you?” Brooke asked gently. Chloe gasped a little, but nodded.  
“Y-y-yes.. Please k-kiss me, Brooke.” she whispered breathlessly, before feeling the shorter’s girls lips on hers.  
The storm outside seemed to stop as the two girls were able to pour months and years of pining into this kiss. Of course, it wasn’t perfect, they were so nervous and scared. It seemed as if their mouths fit together just like a jigsaw puzzle. Making a mental note, both decided to ask others if that’s what it felt like when they kissed.  
Brooke threw her arms around Chloe’s neck, smiling into the kiss. Chloe laughed, putting her hands on the smaller girl’s waist. 

After what seemed like forever, the two broke apart to breathe for air. Both their faces were red and dorky smiles were plastered on their faces.  
“That was amazing. I can’t believe that I finally got to kiss you.” Brooke laughed, laying her head in Chloe’s lap. Chloe laughed along, looking down at the girl in her lap.  
“Yeah! Um, do you wanna... do you wanna be my girlfriend? It’s totally fine if you don’t, I know this must seem like we’re taking things too quickly so I understand if-” she was cut off by Brooke’s finger on her lips.  
“Chloe, calm down. I would love to be your girlfriend.” Brooke answered, grinning widely. Chloe laughed and had a smile so big that it seemed to take up her entire face.  
“Awesome! That’s... wow! I can’t believe we’re.. dating!” she threw her hands up in excitement, hardly able to contain her excitement.  
“I have to tell Rich! He owes me ten bucks!” Brooke exclaimed, rushing to her phone. Falling on her pillow, Chloe laughed loudly.  
She really was in love with Brooke Lohst. She was so lucky to have her.


End file.
